1. Field
This disclosure relates to an optoelectronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic device is a device that transforms light into electrical energy and electrical energy to light. A solar cell, which is an optoelectronic device, is a photoelectric conversion device that transforms solar energy into electrical energy, and has drawn much attention as a potentially pollution-free next generation energy resource.
A solar cell may be classified as an inorganic solar cell or an organic solar cell, depending on a type of photoactive material in the solar cell. The organic solar cell includes a photoactive layer, which includes an organic compound disposed between two electrodes, and may be manufactured at a low cost compared to an inorganic solar cell, which includes an inorganic material, such as silicon, in a photoactive layer.
A type of optoelectronic device is an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”), which transforms electrical energy into photo-energy (e.g., optical energy) using an organic compound. The OLED may provide excellent luminance and a wide viewing angle, compared to a conventional liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and may facilitate the manufacture of an ultrathin flat panel display because it does not require a backlight.
In order to apply the organic optoelectronic device more broadly, it would be desirable to improve the transforming efficiency, and much research on organic optoelectronic materials, device structure, interface control, shape control, and the like has been performed.